Silver Guardians - Overtime
by King James85
Summary: Frax wants destroy the city and will do anything to do it. Can the Silver Guardians finally take down Frax and his forces once and for all? Will Wes return to lead the Silver Guardians or will he continue to run Bio-Lab and sit on the sidelines? Please R&R


A/N: All OC's Belong to be me.

**~Millennium City, Thursday, April 5th, 3006, Time Force Headquarters~**

Danielle Storms looks at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. In two months she is going to be Mrs. Alexander Drake. She loved Alex ever since she joined Time Force but his heart belonged to Jen at the time. They are together now. Her good friend and fellow Time Force officer Katie Walker walked up to her. The two are both wearing white time force uniforms.

"Hey Danielle." Katie greeted.

Danielle then looked up and saw Katie. "Hey Katie." She said cheerfully.

"I just went in Alex's office and he was not there I figured you knew where he is?" Katie asked.

"He's on his way back from court; he'll be back in a few." Danielle said.

"Oh ok." Katie said.

**~Meanwhile at the Cryo Prison~**

Two time force security officers wearing swat gear. The two are escorting a villain in chains to the cryo chamber.

"I have waited for this day to see you be put on ice Cybertor." One officer said.

"You are sadly mistaken." Cybertor said with a smile

Another officer walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha do you hear that, this jerk said I am sadly mistaken."

"This guy deserves this for all the people he hurt." The second officer said has he and the other officer lead Cybertor in the cryo chamber.

"Let's press the button and get this over with."

The third officer smiles wickedly then takes out a blaster and shoots the second security officer in the back causing him to slum down to the ground. The first officer looks on shocked then Cybertor steps out of the chamber. He turns his head at the first officer on his right.

"I told you were sadly mistaken."

The third officer then shoots the first officer in chest has the first officer falls to the ground. Other officers run into the room has, the third officer shoots them has well. The third officer morphs into a female and she's wearing a red leather outfit with high heels and blonde hair. She has a device in her hand.

"Good work Android 2-X beautiful work you have the Time Travel device.'' Cybertor said.

Android 2-X walked up to cybertor, she then transformed her left hand into a chainsaw she then cut off the chains. The alarms blared loudly has the two looks around.

**~Meanwhile~**

Alex Drake is riding through the city and then hears on his intercom that there is an escape at the prison.

"I hope it isn't who I think it is." Alex said to himself has he speeds to the prison.

**~Minutes Later~**

Alex in his Gold Time Force Ranger uniform is running up the steps of the prison. He then arrives on the roof and see's Cybertor and Android 2-X.

"Hold it cybertor!" Time Force Gold yelled.

Cybertor see's Time Force Gold and then hands Android 2-X the Time Travel device.

"Oh yes captain drake has shown up." Cybertor said.

"You and you're accomplice are not going anywhere." Time Force Gold said has he takes out his Chrono Saber.

Cybertor then runs toward Time Force Gold and the two do battle. Time Force Gold tries to swipe at Cybertor but Cybertor side steps it and punches him in the gut then elbows him in the back has Time Force Gold falls to the ground.

**~Meanwhile~**

Danielle Storms, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall and Trip are running up the stairs of the prison.

**~Meanwhile~**

Time Force Gold tries to get up but Cybertor kicks him in the gut stomach. Cybertor then picks Time Force Gold up.

"You are not going to escape Time Force custody." Time Force Gold said weakly.

"Oh yes I am." Cybertor assured him.

The four time force officers arrive."

"Alex!" Danielle yelled.

"Danielle!" Time Force Gold yelled.

Cybertor looked in the direction of Danielle and then he wickedly smiled at her. Cybertor lodges his fist into Alex's back has Alex screams in pain and falls to the ground. Cybertor walks by Android 2-X.

"Nooooo!" Danielle screams has she runs toward Alex who is now demorphed and unconscious.

"Hahaha that was excellent.' Cybertor said has he grabbed the time travel device has he and Android 2-X disappear.

Danielle holds Alex in her arms has she cries. Katie, Lucas and Trip watch helplessly has medical teams come in to tend to a fallen Captain Drake.

**~Two Days Later, ****Millennium City, Saturday, April 7th, 3006, Hospital~**

Danielle Storms sat down by Alex's bedside, holding his hand.

"So honey how's the back?" Danielle asked.

Alex looked up at her. "The back is holding up Danielle don't worry."

"I am supposed to worry I am your fiancée and I love you." Danielle said.

'I know Danielle I love you too and when we capture Cybertor it's you and me" Alex said.

"Forever." Danielle said has she leaned in and Kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex then drifted off to sleep. Danielle got up from her seat again and kissed him on the head. Katie Walker stood by the door and watched. Danielle walked by Katie and gave her a hug.

"How's he doing?" Katie asked.

Danielle then broke away from the hug.

"He's doing ok, listen Katie when Alex wakes up tell him I had to go take care of something." Danielle said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

Danielle stopped half away down the hall and turned and looked at Katie.

"Just something I have to take care of." Danielle said defensively.

"Well be careful." Katie said.

"I will and please take care of Alex." Danielle said has she walked away.

**~Present Time, Silver Hills, Monday, April 8th, 2007, Bio-Lab Headquarters~**

The Silver Guardians are training against each other. A Young African-American man wearing a Silver Guardians Uniform on watches on. He has a Red Barrett on his head he is none other than Co-Leader Bernard-Michael Hicks. Two silver guardians are practicing has Bernard watches with enthusiasm. A Silver Guardian wearing a cap hat has just hip tossed another guardian. The Second Silver guardian's runs at the one with the hat, she then delivers a drop toll hold.

"Ok that's enough for today." Bernard said.

The Silver Guardian with the hat helps up her opponent.

"You." Bernard said pointing to The Silver Guardian with the hat and shades.

The Silver Guardian walk up to Bernard and salute to him and Bernard does the same.

"You did well." Bernard said nodding his head.

The Silver Guardian takes off the hat and shades and shakes her beautiful red hair. Bernard looks on.

"Thank you sir." The female silver guardian said.

"So what's your name?" Bernard asked.

"Stephanie Madison sir." She yelled.

Bernard shook his head. "Well Miss Madison I see some potential in you."

"You do?" Stephanie asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I do, hmmm listen Are you going to the Tomorrow Research's party to name the new Magnum Star Ranger?" Bernard asked.

"Yes I am." Stephanie answered.

"Would you like to go with me?" Bernard asked nervously.

Stephanie smiled. "Yes I would like to."

"Good meet me at the entrance around 1:15." Bernard said.

"Ok and thank you sir." Stephanie said has she saluted Bernard.

Bernard saluted back. "No problem." He said has he walked away.

**~Meanwhile in Wesley Collins's office~**

Wesley Collins sat in his office; he was some what depressed a little. He and Jen haven't been really getting along for the past two days. Jen is being very stubborn about Wes being a Ranger again but the two made a promise to each other, not to be rangers again because they have children. She knows Wes is a great father, and a terrific husband. They both love each other. Wes is still young and he feels like he still has what it takes to be a ranger.

"I know I have what it takes to still be a ranger but family comes first." Wes said has he looks at a family portrait of he, His Wife Jen, His Daughter Rachel and His Son Logan.

He smiled at the picture.

**~Meanwhile at the Hall & Lockhart Residence~**

Carmen Lockhart is lying on her bed and she had been crying. She was still upset over her parent's recent divorce. Christian walked in their apartment and he walked into their bed room.

"You ok?" Christian asked has he slowly sat on their bed.

Carmen sat up form her bed has she wipes off her tears. Christian looks at her and wipes off some of the tears from her face.

"Listen Carmen I know your still hurting over your cousin dying a few weeks ago but life goes on." Christian said.

"Yeah I know it just hurts that's all, I know we have been problems alot." Carmen said sadly.

"I know honey but we'll get through it, tomorrow we'll go to the party and enjoy ourselves." Christian assured her.

"Thanks Chris." Carmen said has she kisses him passionately.

**~A Few hours Later~**

Night had fallen over Silver Hills and it was a beautiful night. On a roof top Frax, Cybertor, Android 2-X and a Mysterious young Caucasian Man in a black suit were discussing plans on taking over the city. A mysterious figure in a black cloak is watching them from on top of a chimney. The figure has a device in her hand.

"You better get this done Frax my father's company is not funding you secretly for nothing. The Mysterious Man said

"I will Victor I will." Frax said.

"Good because if you fail my father will be disappointed." Victor said.

"It won't come to that." Frax said has he bowed his head at Victor.

Victor leaves has Cybertor looks at Frax.

"Why are you listing to him?" Cybertor asked angrily

"He's the one giving me my technology, but when it's all said and done Victor will be gone and his father will still be in jail." Frax said.

Victor hid behind the chimney and listen to every word. "Hum that's what you think" He then leaves.

"So is Neo Crisis finished?" Cybertor asked.

"Its almost finished, you just worry about destroying the rangers." Frax assured him.

"It will be done." Cybertor said.

'Good don't let me down." Frax said has he disappeared.

The Mysterious Figure leaves.

**~The Next Day Silver Hills, Tuesday, April 9th, 2007, Yacht~**

Christian Hall and Carmen Lockhart are holding hands walking up the steps of the yacht. People are filing in the yacht. Everyone was dressed up. Bernard Hicks stood by the entrance way. He checked his watch and checked the time. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Why did this event have to be formal, I can't stand wearing this tuxedo." Bernard said to himself

He then see's Stephanie walking towards him has she is wearing a pretty pink dress.

"Hello Bernard." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Hey Steph glad you could make it." Bernard said has he and Stephanie walk to the party.

The Yacht is packed full of people. People were playing music. Christian and Carmen walked up to Bernard and Stephanie.

"Hey Bernard." Christian said.

Bernard turned around and saw Christian & Carmen. "Hey Christian." Bernard said giving him a handshake, and then gave Carmen a hug.

"Hey Bee." Carmen said.

Carmen and Christian turn their attention to Stephanie.

"Who's this?" Carmen asked.

Christian recognized the person easy, has a smile crept on his face.

"Stephanie Teresa Madison!" Christian said with a smile.

"Christian oh my God how are you?" Stephanie asked giving him a hug.

Bernard and Carmen looked dumfounded at the site they were seeing. Christian had not told anyone that he knew of a Stephanie Madison.

"You know her?" Carmen asked raising her brow.

"Yeah I have known her since High School in East Orange High School in New Jersey, She, Deidre, and I were best friends." Christian said.

"I thought you and Bernard went to Essex County Vocational School?" Carmen asked.

"We did, we would come to Vo-Tech in the Mourning then, I would go to East Orange High in the Afternoon." Christian said.

"And I would go to Nutley High School in the Afternoon." Bernard said.

Bernard could see the jealously in Carmen's face. Carmen made a face at Stephanie then looked at Christian.

"I'll be right back I am going to the little girl's room." Carmen said has she walked to the women's bathroom.

"Bernard your mom is up at the podium." Christian said turning his attention to the stage.

Everyone turned their attention at the stage. A beautiful African-American woman in late her late forties is on stage. She is wearing a beautiful black dress. Tomorrow Research Founder Camille Hicks stood at the podium with a microphone in hand. She wore a beautiful black dress.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman I am proud to present to you The new Magnum Star Ranger, US Marine Scott Kiriakis." Camille said.

A young man wearing a Marine Uniform walks out from the curtain. He smiles has he walks up to Camille Hicks and shakes her hand.

"This is your moment." Camille said has she gives him the Magnum Star Morpher.

The crowd erupts in applause.

"Thank You Miss Hicks I appreciate this so much." Scott said has he put the Magnum Star Morpher on his left wrist.

The crowd cheered and clapped for Scott.

**~Minutes Later~**

Bernard is shaking hands with Scott.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Bernard said.

"Yes nice to meet you too." Scott said.

Katherine Williams walks toward the two wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"Hello." Katherine said.

"Hey Katherine." Bernard said while nodding his head at her.

"Hi I am Scott Kiriakis." Scott said has he shook Katherine's hand.

"I am Katherine Williams; we'll be working together at Tomorrow Research." Katherine said with a smile.

"I will be looking forward to it, um isn't your Uncle the president of Tomorrow Research Kevin Douglas." Scott said to the beautiful blonde.

"Yes he is." Katherine assured him.

Scott then turned his attention and see's his old friend.

"Excuse me for a minute." Scott said has Katherine continued to look at him.

He walks toward her and then pats her on the back.

"Hey!" Scott said.

The girl turns around and wraps her arms around Scott.

"Wow hey Scott I can't believe it welcome back." Carmen said excitedly then she broke away from the embrace.

"Yeah when Bernard's mom gave me this opportunity I had to take it, she's a very cool lady. Scott said.

"Oh um this is my Boyfriend Christian." Carmen said pointing at Christian.

Christian shook hands with Scott and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said.

Christian gave Carmen a kiss on the lips has Scott raised his brow.

"I'll be right back." Christian assured her has he walked away.

"Ok" Carmen said.

"So how are things going for you?" Scott asked.

"Things are going really well for me." Carmen said.

Music began to play has everyone begins to dance. Scott and Carmen look at each other.

"Shall we?" Scott asked.

"We shall." Carmen said has the two begin to dance.

"The last time we danced like this was at our Prom." Scott said with a smile

"Yeah that was a wonderful night, we were best friends and we went to the prom together." Carmen.

"Hahaha." Scott chuckled a bit. "I had fun though." He continued.

"Me too, so do you have a girl friend?" Carmen asked.

"No there was this one girl but she got away but I won't let that happen, again because she lives here in Silver Hills." Scott said.

"Wow really you're a great guy Scott and deserve to be happy; you have to tell this girl how you feel." Carmen said.

"Well I plan to when the time is right." Scott said has he smiled at Carmen.

**~Meanwhile~**

Christian is drinking a glass of water when Stephanie Madison walks up to him.

"So how you doing Christian, how come you haven't called me in months?" Stephanie asked with curious look on her face.

"I lost my phone." Christian said honestly.

"It's funny you say that Christian because the reason I didn't call you, is because, I broke my phone after I broke up with my Boyfriend." Stephanie said with a sigh.

"Ah that's messed up." Christian said.

"Yeah I know, so you and Carmen together?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Christian said nodding his head. "So when did you join the Silver Guardians?" He continued.

"Um last month." Stephanie answered.

"Have you been in touch with anyone from High School?" Christian asked.

"No, Listen I'll be right back." Stephanie said.

"Ok." Christian said has a Silver Guardian in a tuxedo walks up to him.

"Christian there is an attack at the storage depot." The Silver Guardian officer said.

"Ok listen I'll go get Carmen and you go alert hicks we'll take care of this situation, you and the rest of the Guardians stay just incase anything happens." Christian said has he saluted the guardian officer.

"Yes sir." The Silver Guardian officer said has he saluted Christian.

**~Moments Later~**

Christian walks over to find Carmen and Scott dancing.

"Listen Carmen there's an attack at the storage depot come on." Christian said.

"Ok." Carmen said has she and Scott stopped dancing.

"I'll come with you guys." Scott said.

"We really don't need your help." Christian said.

"We could use his help." Carmen said.

"Listen I am coming whiter you like it or not." Scott said somewhat annoyed.

"What ever." Christian said some what angry has the three walked out of the ball room of the yacht.

**~Awhile Later~**

Workers are running frantically out of the storage depot. Scott, Christian and Carmen are at the storage depot they see Cybertor.

"Who are you?" Christian asked.

"I am the one that will destroy you rangers." Cybertor said.

"We'll see." Carmen said.

Christian put the Quantum Morpher to his mouth." Quantum Power!" He yelled has he morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Carmen yelled has she pressed the three buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

Scott raised his left hand in the air. "Magnum Star Power." Scott said has he morphed into the Magnum Star Ranger.

The Quantum Ranger takes out his Quantum Defender. Time Force Pink takes out her Chrono Blaster. The Magnum Star Ranger takes out his Magnum Star Staff.

Time Force Pink runs toward Cybertor shooting at him with her Chrono Blaster. Cybertor reflects the blasts and Time Force Pink tries to deliver a kick to him, Cybertor blocks it then elbows her in stomach and delivers a spinning kick to face has she falls to the ground.

"Oh no Carmen!" Magnum Star Ranger says to himself.

The Magnum Star Ranger runs towards Cybertor with his Magnum Star staff. He slashes him on his chest with his staff, has Cybertor stumbles back. Magnum Star Ranger attempts to slash him again but Cybertor grabs is hand and head butts him the chest has The magnum star ranger backs up.

"It's has if this guy's whole body is a weapon." Magnum Star Ranger said.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bernard Hicks, Stephanie Madison, Camille Hicks, Wesley Collins, Jennifer Collins, Mr. Collins, Kevin Douglas and Katherine Williams are all in another room.

"How are my grandkids Wesley?" Mr. Collins asked has he taken a sip of his drink.

"They are good dad." Wes assured them.

"They are home with the babysitter. Jen said.

"I would like to congratulate you Camille on selecting a fine young man to be the Magnum Star Ranger" Kevin said.

"Thank you." Camille said has she nodded her head.

A Silver Guardian comes into the room.

"Bernard there is an attack at the storage depot and Lockhart and Hall are there." The Silver Guardian officer said.

"Ok I'll be there in a bit." Bernard said.

"Be careful son." Camille said.

Bernard looked at his mom. "I'll be ok mom." Bernard said has he walks over and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek and he then runs out of the room.

Wes looked and Jen looked at Wes and she could see the hurt in his face.

"You have a fine young man there Camille." Katherine said.

"Thanks." Camille said.

**~Moments Later~**

Bernard shows up at the storage depot. He then sees his friends fighting Cybertor and runs toward them.

"Time For Time Force!" Bernard yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher has he morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

The Quantum Ranger shots at Cybertor but he dodges the attack he knocks the Quantum Defender out of his hand then he punches Quantum Ranger in the stomach and he goes flying into the ground. Time Force Red comes running up to Cybertor with both Chrono Sabers, and slashes Cybertor into his back. Cybertor turns around he then runs toward Time Force Red throwing rights and lefts at him, has he knocks the Chrono Sabers out of his hands. Time Force Red and Cybertor trade blows with each other with Cybertor getting the better of the situation he punches Time Force Red in the chest and he falls to the ground and he de morphs. Bernard is on the floor and he's moving back, has Cybertor inches closer toward him

"Hahaha It's over Ranger." Cybertor said.

A blast comes from out of nowhere and it connects into Cybertors back. "Ack"

Bernard and the other rangers look and see a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak and caring a huge gun on top of the crate. Everyone is wondering who the figure is. The mysterious takes off the cloak.

"Danielle." Bernard said to himself.

The figure is none other than Danielle Storms. She is wearing a black leather Time Force uniform. She jumps down from the crate. She runs toward Cybertor and shoots him several times has he stumbles back and the falls to the ground holding his chest.

'Curse you Danielle!" Cybertor said angrily.

Danielle walks toward him has she takes out her Time Force badge and shows it to Cybertor.

"I am an officer of Time Force and I place you under arrest." Danielle said.

Cybertor then got up still clutching to his chest. "This is not over storms." He said has he disappears.

"No he got away again!" Danielle yelled in frustration.

"Power Down!" The three other rangers yell.

"What are you doing here Danielle and who was that mutant?" Bernard asked.

Danielle looked at him. "I am here to arrest the mutant we just fought, his name is Cybertor. She said."He along with an Android escaped from the future."

Scott looked at Carmen. "Who's she?" He asked.

"That's Danielle Storms she's a Time Force Ranger from the future." Carmen answered.

"Now I've seen everything." Scott said has he sort of rolled his eyes.

"Cybertor is working with Frax and they have created a new Zord called Neo Crisis" Danielle said.

"Oh Great" Bernard said has he took of his tuxedo jacket.

"We should alert Wes and the others." Carmen said.

"Good idea." Christian said has the five rangers leave the storage depot.

**~Millennium City, 3006, Tuesday, April 9th Time Force Headquarters~**

Alex Drake sat in his chair with his hands on his face. He had found out that his fiancee had gone missing.

"Danielle." He says to himself in a soft voice.

Katie Walker rushes into Alex's office. "Captain Drake I have good news and bad news."

Alex stood up from his seat. "What is it?"

"The good news is Danielle is in Silver Hills 2007." Katie said.

"Good thank God." Alex said in relief.

"The Bad news involves the History Banks sir everything is changing." Katie said.

Katie left the room has Alex follows her. They enter the command post and watch the city of Silver Hills become swallowed up by Vortex portals.

"The Trixyrium Crystals must be around the area it should explain the vortex's sir." Katie said.

Alex sighed. "Frax must be behind this." Alex said.

"It shows here in the history banks that Frax and Cybertor are working together." Katie said

"So Frax and Cybertor are working together, now who was the woman, Cybertor escaped with?" Alex said has he put his hands over his head in aggravation to this situation.

"I did some research on it." Katie said.

"On it what she's not human?" Alex asked curiously.

"No sir she's an Android, very powerful." Katie said.

"We got a big threat here, who created it." Alex said.

"Dr. Louis Ferricks before he became Frax a couple of years ago." Katie said.

"I figured has much." Alex said sternly.

"What do we suppose we do sir not only do the Silver Guardians have to fight the three robots but the city could be sucked up, if one big vortex forms." Katie said.

"Get Lucas and Trip in here so we could help save the world and my fiancee." Alex said has he put on his shades.

**~Silver Hills, Tuesday, April 9th, 2007, Bio-Lab Headquarters~**

Wesley Collins, Bernard Hicks, Christian Hall, Carmen Lockhart, Scott Kiriakis, Stephanie Madison and Danielle Storms are all assembled in Wes's office. Danielle is telling them of Cybertor and Frax's alliance.

"So Cybertor is working with Frax." Wes said.

"Yes Wes we need to find them and stop them before it's too late." Danielle said.

'Well what are we waiting for let's find them now." Christian said.

"It's not that easy Christian." Bernard said.

"Listen they will come out of hiding and we'll stop them, you guys can go home and get some rest we've all had a long day." Wes said.

Everyone filed out of out of the room.

"Danielle come here for a second." Wes said has Danielle turned around and walked toward Wes.

"You want to talk to me about something Wes?" Danielle asked.

"Yes you could stay with us tonight Jen would love to have you." Wes said.

"Thank you Wes." Danielle said.

"Not a Problem." Wes assured her.

**~Meanwhile outside Wes's office~**

Scott and Carmen are exchanging phone numbers.

"Thanks Carmen." Scott said.

"Yeah no problem." Carmen said.

"So do you maybe want to get a bite eat later?" Scott asked.

"Yeah sure I'll give you a call." Carmen said.

"Alright well I am going to go." Scott said has he walked away.

Christian see's this and walks up to Carmen.

"Exchanging phone numbers I see." Christian said.

"We're just friends Chris." Carmen assured him.

"You sure about that?" Christian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I am. Carmen said. "He's an old friend. Just like you and Stephanie are. " She continued.

"I see the way the guy looks at you, you know what I am outta here." Christian said has he walked away."If I continue with this conversation I'll puke and I am not jealous if that's what you're thinking." He continued.

Carmen didn't want to cause a scene so she didn't bother to call out to him. She just shook her head and sighed.

**~Later that night~**

Scott and Carmen are dinning at an Italian restaurant. The two were enjoying each others company.

"So Carmen are you happy?" Scott asked.

"Yeah for the most part I love being a Silver Guardian and I am healthy for the most part Thank God.' Carmen said.

"That's good we'll what about your relationship with Christian if you don't mind me asking." Scott asked.

"I love Christian but we always fight and I get frustrated with him, it just seems that in any minute now we're going to break up." Carmen said sadly.

Scott grabbed her hand. "Maybe he doesn't deserve you at all." He said.

"Come on Scott don't say that." Carmen said defensively.

"Ok I am sorry but you should not be treated like that, you'll be ok Carmen I am here for you no matter what." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott but I don't want you to do that it will take time away from this mystery woman." Carmen said.

"It won't Carmen believe me it won't." Scott said.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bernard is reading the Bible at his home. He then hears a knock on the door, he closes his bible kisses it then puts it on the dresser.

"Who is it?" Bernard asked has he walks to the door.

"It's Christian!" The man answered.

Bernard opens the door and let's Christian in.

"Yo Christian what up." Bernard said.

"Nothing Bee." Christian said.

"So what happened man you look pissed off." Bernard said.

"Carmen is out with Scott on a little date tonight." Christian said.

"Yeah I am sure it's just has friends." Bernard said.

"Yeah right, I just don't know man it just seems that Carmen and I are becoming distant from each other lately." Christian said.

"We'll your right it does seem like that." Bernard said.

"I don't know man we went to the party today we seemed happy I just get this feeling that it's over but we can't admit to each other." Christian said.

"Listen things will get better for the two of you." Bernard said.

"I am not so sure of that." Christian said.

**~The Next Day~**

~Silver Hills, Wednesday, April 10th, 2007, Collins Mansion~

Danielle Storms is kicking and punching a tree with ropes tied around it. Images of Alex being strike down by Cybertor and Alex lying in a hospital bed flooded her mind.

"Hee-Yahhh!" Danielle yelled has she kicked and punched the tree harder.

She then stops has she grabbed a bottle of water and drank the cold water. She then sat down by the tree, has she looked at her engagement ring.

"Alex." She said softly to herself while slowly closing her eyes.

~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Headquarters~

Stephanie Madison is shooting with her Silver Guardians Blaster in the target room. She's shooting at the target but she keep's missing the bull's-eye. She takes off her yellow visors in frustration.

'Ah come on!" Stephanie said in Frustration.

Bernard walked up to her. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"No sir I can't hit the bulls-eye." Stephanie answered.

"Well let me help you, I had trouble with this when I first started out too." Bernard said.

Stephanie put back on her yellow visors. She then griped the blaster and pointed it at the bulls-eye. Bernard grabbed her hands and guided her.

"Pull the trigger." Bernard commanded.

Stephanie pulled the trigger and shot the bulls-eyes.

"Yes I did it." Stephanie said.

Bernard backed up a little. "Now try it again."

Stephanie shot the bulls-eye again.

"Yes!" Stephanie said has she jumped up for joy.

"See Steph you could do it has long has you concentrate." Bernard said.

"Thank You Bernard." Stephanie said.

"No Problem anytime." Bernard assured her.

The Alarm blared through out the area. Bernard and Stephanie ran up stairs.

**~Minutes Later~**

The Silver Guardians were all filling into their SUV's and drove to the city plaza.

**~Minutes Later~**

Several black SUV's pulled up to the Plaza, the door swung open. Silver Guardian Units got of the SUV's. The Silver Guardians leader wore a red beret. It is none other than Bernard-Michael Hicks. Another man stepped out of the SUV wearing glasses. It is none other than Christian Hall. A Young Caucasian woman got out of the SUV. It is Carmen Lockhart.

"Alright guardians get into position." Christian yelled has the Silver Guardian units got into position.

The Silver Guardians pointed their Silver Guardians Blasters at the robbers.

"We are the Silver Guardians and you are all under arrest." Bernard commanded.

"Surrender Now!" Christian commanded.

The Robbers then transformed into Cyclobots and pointed their weapons at the Silver Guardians.

"Shoot!" Bernard commanded has he and the Silver Guardians shoot the cyclobots into scrap metal.

"Check if their destroyed." Christian commanded.

The Silver Guardians ran over and checked the Cyclobots scraps.

Carmen looked at Christian checking on the Cyclobots scraps. She walks up to him and point her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Christian why are you ignoring me?" Carmen asked sadly.

Christian turned around and looked at Carmen. "This is not the time to talk about this." He said bitterly.

"Well when will that time be, isn't because I went out with Scott?" Carmen asked.

Christian simply walked away from her.

"What do you think about this why didn't they attack us just now." Stephanie asked.

"I don't know?" Bernard answered grabbing his cross around his neck.

**~Millennium City, the Year 3006, Time Force Headquarters~**

Alex, Katie, Lucas and Trip look at the screen, they watch has buildings and people are being sucked into a vortex.

"It says the attack begins on Thursday, April 12th 2007." Alex said sternly.

"What do suppose we do Alex?" Katie asked.

"We wait for the attack to begin, because we don't know frax's where a bout's and when he strike we will strike harder and bring him in." Alex said.

"But innocent people might get hurt." Katie said.

"I know that but this is the way it has to be for now." Alex said.

"Alright." Lucas said.

"Well when are we going to leave?" Trip asked.

"We leave at 11:00 Am tomorrow mourning so I suggest for everyone to go get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Alex said.

A woman with pink hair walks into the room. She is none other than Ransik's daughter Nadira.

"Nadira what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"You guys can't destroy Frax I know there is some good left in him, please let me go with you." Nadira asked.

"I am sorry Nadira this is a Time Force operation no civilians." Alex said.

"But Alex please." Nadira pleaded.

"The answer is no, There is no good left in Dr. Louis Ferricks he is a heartless robot." Alex said coldly while looking at Nadira.

"You're wrong Alex your wrong!" Nadira yelled has she stormed out of the room.

Lucas looked at Alex with an angry look has the team stood in silence.

**~Silver Hills, Wednesday, April 10th, 2007 Tavern Bar~**

Scott Kiriakis is sitting down in a bar drinking a beer. Carmen Lockhart keeps running through his mind like crazy. He takes out his wallet and looks at an old picture of him and Carmen at the prom.

"Christian does not deserve you." Scott said to himself.

A pretty Caucasian woman with brunette hair walks up to him; she then sits next to him.

"Mind if I buy you another drink handsome?"

"No thanks I am just finishing up then after this I am leaving." Scott said.

"I am Bethany." The woman said.

"I am Scott." Scott said has the two shook hands.

"Now that we're formally introduced maybe after this we could get a bite to eat get to know each other a little bit better." Bethany

"Listen Bethany I am flattered but I am interested in someone else." Scott said has he looked at the photo.

Bethany then looked at the photo. "Is that her?" She asked.

"Yeah that's her." Scott answered.

"Have you told her how you felt?" Bethany asked.

"No I haven't." Scott assured her.

"Why she has a boyfriend?" Bethany asked again.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Well if you really like this girl you should follow your heart and go for it." Bethany said has she kissed Scott on the cheek and walked away.

"Thanks." Scott said he smiled and looked at the picture of him and Carmen.

**~Meanwhile~**

"It just seems over the past couple of months we have grown apart." Carmen said.

"Your right it seems like this relationship is going no where." Christian said.

"I think your right but…" Carmen said has tears came to her eyes.

"We are just too totally different people." Christian said

"I don't know what went wrong." Carmen said.

"You know what Carmen I really don't want to talk about this right now, I am tired and I just want to get some sleep." Christian said has he walked in the bedroom and slammed the door.

Carmen took out her Cell Phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello." Scott said.

"Scott I need you." Carmen said.

**~Meanwhile at Collins Mansion~**

Wesley Collins sat in his private office in the dark typing up some paper work. Jen walks in and looks at her husband.

"Wes come to bed honey." Jen said.

"I'll be there in a bit honey; I have to finish this paper work up for Tomorrow's board meeting." Wes said.

Jen walked up to Wes and started kissing his neck. "Come on honey come to bed." She said seductively.

"Honey I just have to finish this last part then I'll come to bed." Wes said has his wife continued to kiss on his neck.

She stops kissing his neck. Wes pulls back his chair. Jen sits on her husbands lap, has she wraps her legs around Wes.

"Wes your always letting work get in the way." Jen said softly not wanting the kids to hear.

Wes grabbed Jen's neck and kissed her passionately. The two then break away and breathe heavenly. Rachel wakes up, she then walks out of her room then by the door and see's her parents kissing.

"Mommy…Daddy I had a nightmare." Rachel said softly while rubbing her eyes.

"Luckily that's all she saw." Jen whispered in Wes's ear has got up off him.

Jen picked up their daughter and carried her to their bed room. "Don't worry sweetheart mommy's here."

Wes smiled and went back into his work.

**~Meanwhile~**

Scott hugged Carmen has the two are on the roof.

"I don't know Scott maybe I should be alone." Carmen said.

"No don't say that any man would be lucky to have you in their life." Scott said.

Carmen looked into Scott's eyes. "Thank you so much Scott you're my best friend." She assured him.

"I'll always be there for you." Scott said.

Christian opens the door and sees the two hugging.

"Well…well…well not only do I have to worry about Frax but I got to worry about you too." Christian said has Scott and Carmen break away from the hug.

"This isn't what it looks like." Carmen assured him.

"Oh yes it is, Scott you have been in my life a couple of days and I don't like you." Christian yelled running towards Scott.

Christian punches Scott in the face then Scott retaliates by punching him in the gut then in the face. Christian stumbles a bit then falls to one knee and grabbed his lip.

"Both of you please stop it!" Carmen yelled.

"He came after me first Carmen." Scott said.

Carmen ran to Christian to check on him.

"Oh you damn right I am coming after you because what happens between Carmen and me is none of your business." Christian yelled.

"It is when she comes crying to me because the way you treated her!" Scott yelled back.

"Scott I am fine." Carmen said.

"I should have seen this coming you just want Carmen for yourself." Christian said.

"Christian!" Carmen yelled.

"I should have known it." Christian said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Christian, you made her upset and she came to me." Scott said.

"I love Carmen and we both are going through some problems but the last thing she needs is some one trying to move in on her." Christian yelled.

"You got pissed because she was up here with me didn't you? Scott asked angrily.

"Damn you!" Christian yelled has he ran towards Scott and tackles him.

"Please both of you guys stop it." Carmen pleaded has tears started to flow from her eyes.

Scott punched Christian in the mouth then kicked him off of him. Christian got up to a knee and grabbed his chest. Scott walked up to Carmen.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I am ok." Carmen said.

Scott then leaves has Carmen stands their crying has Christian looks at her.

**~Meanwhile~**

A Thousand Cyclobots are lined up has his Neo Crisis Robot stands in the back of them. Neo Crisis is a Hybrid of Dragontron and Doomtron.

"You are complete Neo Crisis my greatest creation, the city will be destroyed and the world will be mine Hahahahaaha." Frax said.

**~The Next Day, Millennium City, 3006, Thursday, April 11th Time Force Headquarters~**

Alex, Katie, Lucas & Trip are in the Time ship.

"Set coordinates for the year 2007 and the location is Silver Hills" Alex said.

Count Down 5..4..3..

The Trans Warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang it's fist against the back of the time ship so it could go through time.

The trans warp Zord's arm spins

Count Down 2...1...0

Bang.

The Huge Trans Warp Mega Zord hits the Time Ship. The Time Ships goes through the Time Portal.

The Time Ship's Destination the Thursday, April 11th 2007 AD.

**~Moments Later~**

The time ship lands on a beach.

**~Silver Hills, Thursday, April 11th, 2007~**

The four time force officers leave the ship. Alex presses the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher. An image of Danielle shows up on his Chrono Morpher.

"Alex oh My God what are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"There's no time for explanations darling Frax's attack starts today we just don't know the time. " Alex said.

"Where are you?" Danielle asked.

"We are by the time ship off the coast of Silver Hills." Alex replied.

"Ok I'll be there in a bit." Danielle said has she pressed the buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Alex's image disappeared.

**~Meanwhile at Bio-Lab Headquarters~**

Christian Hall sat down in the lobby with his head down. He was thinking about last nights events with Carmen and Scott. He hated Scott with every fiber of his being but he loved Carmen. Stephanie walked up to Christian and then sat down next to him.

"Hey Christian you look up set." Stephanie said.

"I don't really want to talk about it ok." Christian said turning his head away from Stephanie.

"You had a fight with Carmen didn't you?" Stephanie asked with a serious look on her face.

"Who are you a mind reader now?" Christian asked sarcastically.

Stephanie laughed at the comment. "I am your best friend Christian and a fellow Silver Guardian, I've known you for years." She said.

Christian smiled at her. "I forgot you were always this nice?" Christian said.

"Not all the time but anyway I want to help you if I can." Stephanie said.

"I am going to talk to Carmen about working out our problems." Christian said.

"I wish you and Carmen luck on that chris." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Christian said has he got up gave Stephanie a kiss on the check and walked away.

**~Meanwhile at Kiriakis Mansion~**

Carmen awoke from bed; she yawned and walked into the living room to find Scott lifting some weights with his Shirt off.

"Hey Scott." Carmen said quietly.

Scott turned around and saw Carmen in her blue robe. "Hey Carmen how are you?" He asked.

"I am ok Scott once again I really want to thank you for letting me stay the night here." Carmen said.

Scott dropped the weights. "Your welcome." He said.

Carmen walked up to Scott and kissed him on the check. "You're such a great friend and this mystery woman will be such a lucky girl." Carmen said with a smile.

"Thanks" Scott said.

"I am going to go and take a shower." Carmen said.

"Ok, Are you going to work today Carmen?" Scott asked.

"Ah no I just need time for myself today; I am going to call out today." Carmen said walking up the stairs has Scott watches her.

Scott had thoughts about last night's events. He wanted Carmen to be happy and Christian made her happy. He thought to himself there were other girls out there. He thought to himself he couldn't jeopardize their relationship and he wouldn't. There was a Girl out there for him by God's Grace and He just needed to keep his eyes open.

**~Awhile Later~**

Frax stood in front his Cyclobots. "Today is the day that all Mankind will fall at the hands of the robots." Frax said. "We will take over this city and then the world!" He yelled!

The Cyclobots raise their hands. Frax then looks at Cybertor and Android 2-X.

"You both know your orders." Frax said.

"Yes master." Cybertor said has he bowed toward Frax.

Android 2-X bowed her head at Frax. Frax then goes inside the mechanical nightmare known has Neo Crisis.

"This city is ours!" Frax said

The Cyclobots, Cybertor, Android 2-X and Neo Crisis file out of the a banded building. They march toward the city.

**~Minutes Later~**

The Alarms blared through out the Bio-Lab Headquarters has Christian and the other Silver Guardians file out side. They see Cyclobots attacking civilians. Stephanie and other Silver Guardian officers fight off some of the Cyclobots and the other Guardians try to get the people to safety. The Silver Guardians take out their blasters and shoot several Cyclobots.

"Ok everyone find shelter." A Silver Guardian officer yelled has people run franticly.

Christian looks on and see's Neo Crisis shooting buildings with his eyes and blowing them up.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled has he put the Quantum Morpher to his mouth and morphed in the Quantum Ranger.

The vortex portal begin to open has the people watch on in horror and the Sky begins to darken.

**~Meanwhile at the Tomorrow Research Building~**

Bernard is running through the halls of the building. He had just gotten word of the attack.

**~Meanwhile~**

Danielle, Alex, Trip, Katie & Lucas are in the Time Ship. The time force officers are discussing their plans when Circuit opens his eyes.

"Rangers the attack has begun!" Circuit yelled.

The five rangers glanced at each other.

"Let's move it!" Alex said has the five officers filled out of the Time Ship.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Q-Rex come forth!" Quantum Ranger yells has the Quantasurus Rex comes into the city.

The Quantum Ranger jumps on top of the Q-Rex.

"You will not stop the Neo Crisis!" Frax yells.

"We'll see about that Frax." Quantum Ranger said. "Q-Rex fire lasers!" He continued.

The Q-Rex fires the lasers at Neo Crisis then the Q-Rex whips it's tail at Neo Crisis causing it to stumble a little bit.

"Now fight back!" Frax said has the Neo Crisis swipes its claws at the Q-Rex causing it to stumble.

Neo Crisis then shoots lasers out of its eyes at the Q-Rex.

"Nooooo!" Quantum Ranger yells has he falls to the ground.

The Q-Rex is badly damaged. Christian get's up out of the ruble has he struggles to get to his feet. He looks up and see's the Q-Rex in bad shape. His lip is bloodied and he has a cut over his right eye. He also has a bruise on his left arm. Cyclobots blast at him but Christian dodges the attacks. A Cyclobot jumps off a car and on to Christian. Cyclobots kick Christian while he's on the ground. Bernard comes running up to the Cyclobots and fights them. He spin kicks one Cyclobot then grabs another and throws them into another. Bernard helps Christian up.

"You alright man?" Bernard asked seriously.

"How do I look bee?" Christian asked weakly.

"Not good but your alive thank God." Bernard answered has he helps Christian into a near by alley way.

Christian sits on a crate has Bernard watches the Cyclobots march around the area.

"Where are Carmen and the others?" Christian asked has he grabbed his ribs in pain.

Bernard then turned his attention to Christian. "I have no clue?" Bernard answered truthfully.

Christian shook his head. "She didn't sleep at home last night because we had a fight." He said.

"What was the fight about this time? Bernard asked.

"Scott getting into our problems, I caught the two hugging, he's wants her." Christian said.

"What come on man they are just friends." Bernard said.

"No he wants her Bernard." Christian said.

**~Awhile Later at the Collins Mansion~**

Wesley Collins and his two year old son Logan are sitting down having a glass of milk. Jen is coloring with their daughter Rachel and watching a Frankie Chang movie.

"Wes we need to talk honey." Jen said.

"About what Jen?" Wes asked finishing his glass of milk.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and…" Jen said has Wes's phone rang.

"Hold on a second hun." Wes said has he grabbed his phone.

"Wes it's me Carmen.' Carmen said.

"Hey Carmen what's up?" Wes asked.

"There's trouble downtown, Silver Guardians are scattered all around the city and I can't get in contact with Christian or Bernard." Carmen said.

"Ok listen Carmen I'll try and get a hold of them and you can go help the Silver Guardians." Wes said.

"Ok Wes bye." Carmen said.

"Bye." Wes has he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Wes?" Jen asked.

"There's big trouble downtown and I am going to go and help." Wes said.

"Wes if you going to do that your going to need something." Jen said has she ran up the steps.

Wes looked has seconds later Jen came down stairs and handed Wes his Chrono Morpher.

"Jen are you sure?" Wes asked seriously looking at Jen.

"Yes I am sure Wes and I am sorry for trying run your life you're my Husband and my equal I love you." Jen said has she began to cry.

"What about the promise we made, not be rangers for the sake of our children." Wes asked

"I believe our kids will be fine just forget about the promise." Jen assured him

Wes grabbed Jen and Kisses her on the lips. He then kisses both his Kids on the head.

"I'll be back." Wes said.

"You better." Jen said while wiping her tears.

Wes walked to the door and put on his Chrono Morpher on his left wrist. Wes then turned to his family has he gives them a smile. Jen holds Rachel then smiles at Wes has he then opens the door and walks out closing the behind him. Wes then see's a woman with blonde hair and wearing red leather out fit. She gives Wes a smile and then her hand turns into a plasma gun.

"Target Wesley Collins acquired for termination." Android 2-X said.

Wes's see's this has she aims her gun at Wes, she then shoots at him but he moves out of the way. Wes then stands to his feet.

"Time For Time Force!" Wes yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher has he morphed into the Black Time Force Ranger.

Time Force Black then brings out his Chrono Blade has he runs toward her and jumps in the air then comes down slashing her. Android 2-X stumbles back a little bit her hand then transformers into a katana blade she slashes Time Force Black several times has he then falls into the ground. Jen hears commotion outside and runs toward the window. She see's Wes in his ranger uniform fighting a female Android.

"Oh no Wes." Jen said.

Logan Collins walked up to his mother.

"Mommy what's going?" He asked has Jen looked at her son.

"Nothing son." Jen said.

~Meanwhile Outside~

Android 2-X slashed Time Force Black with her blade has he falls to the ground. Time Force Black struggles to his feet.

"Oh man." He said to himself.

Android 2-X then transformers her hand into a plasma gun and shoots at Time Force Black but he grabs his Chrono Blade and reflects the blast to Android 2-X causing her to malfunction. Time Force Black jumps in the air with his Chrono Blades.

"Time Strike!" Time Force Black yelled has he slashes her causing her to explode.

Time Force Black stands there with his Chrono Blade.

"Power Down!" Time Force Black yelled has he demorphed.

Wes walked up to the destroyed android to find pieces of it. Jen then ran to the door, opened it and ran outside.

"Wes!" Jen yelled has Wes turned around at the sound of her voice and hugged her.

"Jen." He said silently has he hugged her tightly.

Logan and Rachel stood by the door then they ran to their parents and hugged them. The four then break away from the hug. Wes then walked up to his motor cycle then jumped on. He quickly put the keys into the ignition has he starts the bike. Jen grabbed both Logan and Rachel's hand, and then walked toward Wes.

"Everything will be alight." Wes assured them.

"Daddy where are you going?" Logan asked.

Wes looked at his son. "I'll be back son daddy has to finish something he should have finished along time ago."

Jen then gave kiss her husband on the lips softly, then a on a few seconds later then broke apart.

"You come back you hear me." Jen said.

"I will." Wes said has he put on his helmet and drove off with his family looking on.

**~Awhile Later at the Tomorrow Research Building~**

Camille Hicks is looking out of the window and watch has the people now gone from the city. She wondered about her son Bernard who was out there risking his life. Katherine walked in Camille's office. The two are wearing business suits.

"Camille have you gotten in touch with Scott or anybody?" Katherine asked.

"No I haven't but I got in touch with Bernard and he's been trying to reach them but no one answered." Camille said.

"I hope he's alright; Camille I am heading out of here before it get's more crazy out there." Katherine said.

"Me too and be careful." Camille said has she gives Katherine a hug.

Katherine walks out of the office.

**~Moments Later~**

Katherine is now outside of the tomorrow research building. She then walks down the street but out of no where two cyclobots attack her.

"Ahhhh!" Katherine screamed in fear.

Katherine kicks one in the knee but she is then hit from behind in the shoulder has she falls to the ground. The Cyclobots aim their guns at Katherine.

"Nooooo!" A voice said has the two turned the attention.

The Magnum Star Ranger runs toward them slashing the bots, quickly destroying them with his Magnum Staff. Time Force Pink runs toward him then taps him on the shoulder.

"Good going Scott." Time Force Pink said.

"Thanks!" Magnum Star Ranger said.

Katherine looked up at Magnum Star Ranger staring at him in awe.

"Are you all right Katherine?" Magnum Star Ranger asked.

"I…I am ok." Katherine said.

Magnum Star Ranger stuck out his hand and Katherine reached up grabbing it helping her up.

"Um thank you so much Scott." Katherine said.

Time Force Pink's Chrono Morpher beeps, she then presses the three buttons on her morpher. Bernard image's appears on the Chrono Morpher.

"Ah Carmen about time I got a hold of you listen where are you?" Bernard asked.

"I am with Scott at the Tomorrow Research building." Time Force Pink said.

"Is everything alright there?" Bernard asked seriously.

"Yeah." Time Force Pink said.

"Carmen listen Wes told us to meet him and the others at Bio-Lab right now." Bernard said.

"Ok Bernard we'll be there." Time Force Pink said.

"Ok see you later Peace God Bless." Bernard.

"God Bless you too." Time Force Pink said has she pressed the buttons on her Chrono Morpher and Bernard's image disappears.

"Maybe you should stay here for tonight where it's safe." Magnum Star Ranger said.

"Ok." Katherine said.

"Good." Magnum Star Ranger said has he was about to walk off but Katherine grabbed his hand.

"Scott could, you take off your helmet?" Katherine asked

"Ok." Scott said has he takes off his helmet.

Katherine then leans toward Scott and kissing him on the lips. She then breaks away from the kiss has the two look at each other.

"Thanks for saving me." Katherine said sweetly.

"No problem." Scott said has he put on his helmet.

"Listen Scott we are meeting the other Rangers at Bio-Lab." Time Force Pink said.

"Alright." Magnum Star Ranger said has he and Time Force Pink run to Bio-Lab.

Katherine watches on has the two leave. She defiantly felt something there with Scott. She could only wonder if he would be alright. If they both By God's Grace could see tomorrow, she wanted to talk to Scott about the kiss and maybe see where it could lead them. She is quickly developing feelings for him.

~Awhile Later~

The City of Silver Hills is covered in darkness, has the vortex in the sky is getting bigger. The Silver Guardians and the Time Force Officers are now in the conference room.

"I think tomorrow Frax will be looking to deliver the final blow, to the city." Wes said.

"And believe me Wes we won't let that happen." Bernard assured him.

"I really think we should get some rest because tomorrow we got a big day ahead of us. Stephanie said.

"That's for sure." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Eric Myers standing by the door. Eric walked toward Wes and the two legendary rangers shook hands.

"Eric what are doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Wes called and said he needed my help." Eric said.

"Ok guys you could get some rest now." Wes assured them.

Bernard takes out his cell phone and dials his mother's number has everyone except for Wes and Eric left the conference room.

~Meanwhile~

In the lobby Danielle is sitting down has Alex sits next to her.

"Oh Alex I wish you and I were home together." Danielle said softly.

Alex grabbed her hand. "After this is all over it's me and you forever."

Christian watched the two with a grin on his face. Carmen watches Christian from a far then she walks away.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bernard is in Wes's office praying to the good lord above to keep everyone safe. Stephanie and Katie watch on has Bernard finishes his prayer. He stands up and see's Stephanie and Katie watch him. The two then walk away.

**~Awhile Later~**

Carmen and Scott are hugging has Christian watches them shaking his head. Stephanie walks up to Christian.

"You ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I am ok." Christian assured her.

The two leave. Even though Scott is with Carmen has a friend he thought about that kiss with Katherine and he also felt something for her. The two broke away from the hug has Scott goes in his pocket and gets his cell phone out. He dials Katherine's cell phone number.

"Hello." Katherine said.

"Hey Katherine it's me Scott." He said.

"Hey Scott I was just thinking about you."

"I was thing about you too I wanted to call and see how you were doing." He said.

"I am doing ok a little banged up but ok and I want to thank you again for saving me." Katherine said sweetly.

"No Problem listen Katherine we'll talk later I am about to get some sleep." Scott said yawning.

"Ok well I am going to do the same goodnight." Katherine said.

"Goodnight." Scott said has he turned off his phone.

**~The next day~**

Everyone walks outside has they see the Cyclobots walking toward them.

"Thank God we got up early because these guys probably wanted to get the drop on us." Bernard said.

"I think your right Bernard, let's take em out." Wes said has everyone runs toward them.

Bernard kicks a Cyclobot in the face then spin kicks another.

Carmen takes out her Silver Guardian Blaster has does Stephanie. The two stand back to back has they shot several Cyclobots.

Wes is dodging the Cyclobots attack has he grabs it leg then trips it's other leg. Wes stomps his chest many times causing it to malfunction. Wes then throws rights and lefts to another then spin kicks em.

Christian takes his Silver Guardian blaster out and blasts several cyclobots. Trip and Lucas join him shoots cyclobots with their Chrono Blasters.

Scott punches one in the face then kicks it in the gut. One Cyclobot jumps at him but Scott kicks it in the gut and stumps on it.

Eric throws a cyclobot on top of a car and gives him a elbow drop. Eric then grabs it and swings it to another.

Alex elbows one in the gut the leg sweeps it. He then does a front flip leg drop to it.

All the Robots Laid in the Street Destroyed.

**~Awhile Later~**

Everyone comes together has Cybertor walks toward them.

"Cybertor!" Alex said has he see's cybertor.

The others see him. They also see the gigantic zord Neo Crisis.

"It's showtime." Cybertor said.

"Stephanie get to safety we'll handle this." Bernard said looking at her.

"Ok and may God keep you all safe." Stephanie said running away.

Bernard smiled at the comment has he kisses his cross.

"Let's do it guys!" Wes commanded.

The Eleven Rangers stand together.

"Time For Time Force!" Bernard, Wes, Katie, Danielle, Alex, Trip, Carmen and Lucas yelled in unison has they pressed the three buttons on their Chrono Morphers has they morphed into Time Force Rangers.

"Quantum Power!" Christian yelled has he yelled into his Quantum Morpher has he morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Scott raised his left hand in the air. "Magnum Star Power." Scott said has he morphed into the Magnum Star Ranger.

"Vector Power!" Eric yelled into his Vector Morpher has he morphed into the Vector Ranger.

"Time Force Black!" Wes yelled.

"Time Force Red!" Bernard yelled.

"Time Force Yellow!" Katie yelled.

"Time Force White!" Danielle yelled.

"Time Force Blue!" Lucas yelled.

"Time Force Pink!" Carmen yelled.

"Time Force Gold!" Alex yelled.

"Quantum Ranger!" Christian yelled.

"Magnum Star Ranger!" Scott yelled.

"Vector Ranger!" Eric yelled.

"Time Force Rangers unite!" The Eleven Rangers yelled.

"Bernard, Katie, Lucas, Trip and Carmen you five take the Time Force mega zord and battle Neo Crisis." Time Force Gold said. "Christian you help them with the Q-Rex and the rest of us will take down Cybertor." He continued.

"Ok!" Time Force Red said.

"You're going down cybertor!" Time Force Black said pointing at him.

"Try it Rangers." Cybertor said.

Time Force Yellow put her Chrono Morpher to her mouth. "Circuit we need the zords!" She yelled.

"Time Fliers are on the way." Circuit said.

**~Meanwhile in the year 3006~**

The Trans warp Mega Zord is getting ready to bang its fist against the back of the Time Fliers so it could go through the time portal.

The Trans warp Mega Zord arm spins and hits two flies and they go threw the time portal then it hits three more through the time portal. The five Time Fliers are now in the year 2007. The Time Force Red, Pink, Yellow, Green & Blue Rangers go in the Time Fliers.

"Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue." Time Force Red said.

The Time Fliers Combine to make Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Blue.

"Q-Rex arise!" Quantum Ranger yelled into his Quantum Morpher.

The Quantasaurus Rex comes forth into downtown Silver Hills.

"Q-Rex fire lasers." Quantum Ranger yelled.

The Q-Rex fires its lasers at Neo Crisis causing it to stumble.

"Time Blast!" Time Force Pink said.

"You think these two zords will help you they won't!" Frax yelled.

The time force mega zord mode blue shoots Neo Crisis in the chest. Neo Crisis then shoots lasers out of his eyes blasting both zords.

**~Meanwhile~**

Time Force Black slashes Cybertor with his Chrono Blade has Cybertor stumbles back. Vector Ranger shoots him with his Vector Cross. Cybertor shoots lasers at the rangers but they dodge the attack. Magnum Star Ranger jumps in the air with his Magnum Star Staff and slashes him into his chest causing him to fall.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Time Force Mega Zord: Mode Red!" Time Force Green yelled.

The time force mega zord split apart and then becomes mode Red.

"Q-Rex megazord mode!" Quantum Ranger yells has The Q-Rex transformers into its megazord mode.

"Quantum Thunder fist!" Quantum Ranger yelled has the Q-Rex shots it fist at Neo Crisis.

"Time Force mega zord saber activate now!" Time Force Red yells has the Time Force Mega Zord slashes Neo Crisis with its saber.

"Noooooooo!" Frax yells has Neo Crisis falls to the ground then explodes.

"Your time is up." Time Force Blue said.

The Rangers jump out of the zord. The Time Flies go back to the future. Q- Rex transformers back into dino mode and leaves.

**~Meanwhile~**

Time Force White slashes cybertor with her Chrono Saber. Time Force Gold runs toward Cybertor with his Chrono Saber.

"This is it, Time Crash!" Time Force Gold yells has he slashes him in his stomach with his saber causing him to fall to the ground.

The time force rangers crowd around each other and celebrate.

"We did." Time Force Green yelled.

"It's finally over." Time Force Yellow said.

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled through the smoke.

The Rangers look on and see frax walking out of the smoke.

"What he's alive." Quantum Ranger said.

Time Force White brings out her Time Force badge and shows it to frax.

"We are time force and you under arrest." Time Force White yelled.

"I don't think so." Frax assured her.

The eleven rangers rush toward frax.

Quantum Ranger shoots Frax with his Quantum Defender but frax side steps the blast, and then punches the weapon out of his hand. He slashes then kicks Quantum Ranger has he goes flying in to car. Quantum Ranger de morphs.

"Christian!" Time Force Pink yelled.

Time Force Green uses his V3 blast cannon on Frax but he knocks the cannon out of his hand. He blasts Time Force Green has he falls to the ground hurt and he de morphs.

Time Force Blue tries to fight him with his bare hands but Frax grabs his hand then kicks him in the leg. Frax picks up Time Force Blue and throws him onto a car. Time Force Blue de morphs. Time Force Gold pulls out his Chrono Stunner and blaster but Frax teleports away. Time Force Gold blasts only caught part his cape. Frax appears in back of Time Force Gold shoots him in the back.

"Ahhh my back!" Time Force Gold yelled in pain.

Frax then punches Time Force Gold in his back has he falls to the ground and De morphs.

"Alex noooo Haaaaaaaa!" Time Force White screams in anger.

Time Force White runs toward Frax and shoots him with her two Chrono Blasters it connects and hits him. Frax then quickly dodges the blast attempts of Time Force White then He quickly rushes to her punches and shoots her in the gut. Time Force White falls to the ground and de morphs.

"Hahahaha this is too fun, you Time Rangers are finished." Frax said manacle.

Time Force Yellow runs toward Frax and tackles him and starts to pummel Frax repeatedly in the chest and face with her fists. Frax slashes Time Force Yellow off of him then kicks her while she's down. He picks her up.

"Your not so strong pitiful human. Hahahaha." Frax said

Frax shoots a energy blast at Time Force Yellow has she falls onto the ground and de morphs.

"Five more rangers to destroy." Frax said.

"I had enough of this guy." Vector Ranger said.

Vector Ranger Runs toward frax with his, Vector saber and slashes frax in the Chest. Frax then slashes Vector Ranger in the gut. He grabs his Vector saber and Shoots him with it. Vector Ranger falls to the ground and demorps.

Time Force Pink blasts Frax several Times with her V5 weapon. Frax catches one of the beams and shoots it at her. She falls to the ground and de morphs.

"Carmen!" Magnum Star Ranger yelled has he see's Carmen on the ground.

Magnum Star Ranger run towards frax and tries to slash him with his Magnum Star Staff but frax teleports in back of him. He slashes him in his back then shoots him in the same spot.

"Ahhhh!" Magnum Star Ranger yells in pain has he turns around and looks at frax.

Magnum Star Ranger rushes towards frax again but he shoot fire ball at him. Magnum Star Ranger gets hit then falls to the ground and de morphs.

Time Force Red & Time Force Black run at frax. Time Force Red runs with his Chrono Saber and Time Force Black runs with his Chrono Blade. Time Force Red & Time Force Black Rangers jump in the air with their weapons. "Double Time Strike!" They yell in unison.

The attack rips through frax's chest. His Chest is deeply scared. Frax focuses all of his energy and Blast Both the Time Force Red & Time Force Black Rangers has they both land hard unto the ground and Time Force Black de Morphs. The Trixyrium Crystal is hanging from Frax's chest. The time force red ranger stands up holding his stomach and his visor is shattered has he takes off his helmet. Time Force Red's lip is bleeding and his back is hurting.

"Please God give me the strength." Time Force Red said to himself.

"You must be a fool Ranger the Human Race will be destroyed and this World will belong to Robots!" Frax yelled in disbelief has we watches Time Force Red stand up.

"I don't think so Frax." Time Force Red said.

The rangers see the crystal.

"Bernard destroy the Crystal." Wes yelled.

"Here!" Christian yells has he throws Time Force Red the Quantum Defender.

Time Force Red shoots the Crystal and it explodes inside of Frax.

"Noooo!" Frax yelled angrily has he falls to the ground and malfunctions and he begins to fall apart.

"Peace out!" Time Force Red said.

The vortex's in the sky disappear has the citizens of Silver Hills rejoice in happiness. The Sky turns blue.

"Power Down!" Time Force Red said has he un morphs.

A limo pulls up and the widow goes down. The mysterious man known only has Victor watches.

"I had a feeling Frax would fail, I'll take care of this myself and the Silver Guardians will pay." Victor said has the window goes up and the limo leaves.

Alex stands over frax and looks down on him. "You're under arrest."

**~The Two Days Later~**

Everyone is at the beach. Trip brings Frax and Lucas brings Cybertor in the Time Ship has Katie followed. All three already said their good byes.

Alex wearing his shades looks at Jen and her two children.

"It looks like you are happy Jennifer." Alex said.

"I am and it looks like you are too." Jen said.

Alex turned his head and looked at his fiancée Danielle saying good bye to Bernard. He then looks at Jen.

"I am." Alex said has he hugged Jen.

Danielle hugged Bernard. "Good bye Bernard it was good seeing you."

"Same here Danielle and God Bless." Bernard said.

"God Bless you too." Danielle said.

Danielle walked toward Alex and grabbed his hand.

"You and me." Alex said.

"Forever." Danielle replied has the two walked hand and hand into the Time Ship.

The Time Ship starts its engine's and goes in the air.

"Salute!" Bernard commanded has the Silver Guardians Salute's to the people in the Ship.

The Time Ship goes into the Time Portal and back to the year 3006.

Camille walks up to her son.

"You did a Great Job Bernard." Camille said has she hugged her son.

"Thanks Mom" Bernard said.

"Where's Scott?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Camille answered has the two went into the limo.

Camille looked at Katherine with a smile. "I am sure he's fine, your thinking about that kiss you two shared?" She asked.

"Yeah, Camille I just felt this connection between us it was ah." Katherine said.

"Have you talked to him?" Camille asked.

"Nah not since last night when he called to check up on me, he's probably resting and I don't want to disturb him." Katherine said.

"Well you have to tell him how you feel." Camille said has she leaned in her chair.

"I will." Katherine said.

The limo drives off.

Wes pats Bernard on the back.

"Bernard, you and Christian have done a great Job has Co-Leaders of the Silver Guardians." Wes said.

"Thanks." Bernard said gratefully.

"Bernard I have been thinking I am going back into the Silver Guardians." Wes said seriously.

"Really?" Bernard asked seriously raising his brow.

"Yes and I will still be doing other things for Bio-Lab has well." Wes said.

"Well if you are going to do that then you're to need this." Bernard said some what happily taking off his Red Barrett and handing it to Wes.

"Thanks Bernard." Wes said giving him a hug.

"No problem." Bernard said.

"Wes I am in too." Jen said.

Wes turned and looked at his wife with a surprised look on his face. "Honey you sure?" Wes asked.

"Come on honey I was a former Time Force officer and Ranger, I am sure Time Force can create another morpher for me." Jen said.

"The kids will be starting Day care in two weeks." Wes said.

"Well then it's settled." Jen said.

"Looks like a new beginning." Bernard said.

"This is so cool." Stephanie said.

"Welcome to the team." Wes said giving his wife a kiss.

**~Meanwhile~**

Carmen is at her mother's house sitting down. There's a knock at the door, has she get's up to open the door.

"Hey Carmen." Christian said.

"Hi Christian." Carmen said letting Christian in.

"So how are you doing?" Christian asked.

"I am ok." Carmen assured him.

"So you ready to come home?" Christian asked seriously looking at her.

"I am staying here at my mother's for a couple days." Carmen said.

Christian looked around then at Carmen. "Are you leaving me Carmen?" Christian asked.

Carmen started to cry.

"It's because of him isn't?" Christian asked.

"I don't know anymore Chris; it seems that we're two different people like you said." Carmen said sadly still crying.

Christian slowly closed his eyes. "Where did we go wrong?" He asked.

"I have no idea Chris." Carmen said looking down.

"I wanted to work things out with you." Christian said.

"I did too Christian but I feel it's just better if we separate from each other, for a while." Carmen said.

"That's all I needed to hear then." Christian said has he turned his back and walked out of the apartment.

Carmen just stood there and cried.

**~Moments Later~**

There was a knock on the door and Carmen answered it. It was Scott.

"Carmen are you ok?" Scott asked has he walked in.

"Hold me." Carmen said sobbing has she cried into Scott's chest.

"What happened?" Scott asked with a serious look on his face.

"Christian and I are taking time off." Carmen said.

"I think you needed it you both did." Scott said.

"Yeah I know it just took me longer too admit it." Carmen said sadly.

"Do you still love him?" Scott asked seriously looking at Carmen.

Carmen looked up at Scott tears coming out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"I always will." Carmen said.

"Carmen just know this, I'll always be here for you." Scott said.

"You're my best friend Scott and I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Carmen has she looked at him.

"Thanks." Scott said.

"You should be finding this mystery woman you're after not, looking after me." Carmen said.

"I can't I am not going to leave you like this." Scott said.

"Please Scott you're my best friend and I want you to be happy, don't let this girl slip away." Carmen said.

"I won't but you sure you want me to go?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I do, I just want to be alone right now." Carmen said.

"Alright." Scott said has he kissed Carmen on the cheek.

"Good Luck." Carmen said.

Scott walked out of the apartment has he closed the door behind him has Carmen walks to the door and locks it. She the leans on the door and begins to cry.

"Christian." She said softly has the tears streamed down her face.

**~Awhile Later at the Tomorrow Research Building~**

Katherine Williams is sitting down in her office typing on her computer when Scott knocks on the glass door.

"Come In!" Katherine yelled.

Scott walked in. "Hey!" Scott said.

"Hi Scott what brings you by?" Katherine asked.

"You." Scott said.

Katherine raised her brow. "Me?" She asked.

"I have been thinking a lot about the kiss we shared and I would like to ask you out." Scott said.

Katherine smiled has she got up from her seat and walked up to him. "I have been thinking a lot about the kiss too and that kiss was a thank you for saving me." Katherine said.

"No problem I have been thinking a lot about you Katherine." Scott said.

"I have been thinking a lot about you too Scott and in answer to you asking me out I say yes." Katherine said with a smile.

Scott leans in has the two Kissed Passionately.

Camille Hicks watches them through the glass door and smiles.

"It's about time." Camille said to herself with a smile.

**~Two Days Later~**

Christian has his bag and an Airline ticket in the other hand.

"So man you sure you want to do this, you don't want to stay?" Bernard asked.

"I have to get away Bee from everything; I may not be coming back." Christian said.

"It's because of Carmen and Scott isn't?" Bernard asked seriously.

"It's not only them but a number of things anyway; I'll keep in touch with you, Stephanie, Wes and Eric." Christian said honestly.

"Sound's good anyway speaking of steph, are you and her just friends?" Bernard asked with a smirk on his face.

"We are best friends like Brother and Sister; we've known each other for a long time." Christian assured him. "What about you?" He asked.

"When God's ready for me to be with that special Girl I'll be with her but until then I am single." Bernard answered.

"Cool I respect that." Christian said nodding his head.

"So you're actually going back to East Orange, New Jersey huh?" Bernard asked.

"Yup." Christian said.

"Does Carmen know?" Bernard asked.

"No, but she will when she see's all my stuff is gone." Christian said has his cell phone in his pocket beeped.

Christian went into his pocket and got out his cell phone and he read Stephanie's name. He see's she wrote him a text message. He smiled has he put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll read it when I get on the plane." Christian said to himself.

"Who that was from let me guess Carmen." Bernard said.

"Nope it was a Text Message from Stephanie." Christian said.

Bernard smirked at him.

"Flight 103 to Newark, New Jersey boarding Now!" The Lady over the loud speaker said.

"Well that's my plane I'll keep in touch bee." Christian said.

"Take care of yourself Hall." Bernard said.

Christian tapped his Quantum Morpher on his left wrist. "I will."

"Peace God Bless." Bernard said has the two hugged.

"God Bless you too." Christian said.

The two young African-American men break away from the hug and pat fist. The two turn their backs from each other and go their separate ways.

The End


End file.
